The known computer systems such as, for example, PC desktop systems or laptops, normally execute a multi-step start-up process. In a first phase, which is normally referred to as a power-on self-test (POST), a fundamental initializing and testing of the hardware used is carried out under the control of system firmware stored in a non-volatile memory chip. In that phase, for example, the size of the existing main memory is determined and, optionally, the functionality thereof is checked. Upon a corresponding request from a user, in that phase, low-level adjustments can be made via a settings dialogue of the system firmware. In a subsequent phase, the actual operating system is loaded from a storage medium of the computer system. Additional operating system-specific driver modules for individual components of the computer system are also re-loaded and initialized in that phase.
One problem of known computer systems is that the start-up procedure takes a comparatively long time. Users consider this to be an annoyance and, as a result, computer systems are often not switched off.
It could therefore be helpful to provide computer systems and operating methods for computer systems that accelerate start-up procedures of the computer systems.